I'm The Only One Who Can Give You What You Want
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: Was once a ONE-Shot story, but no longer! Heh, but it is only three chapters long! STORY COMPLETE!! Please Read And Review!
1. Chapter 01

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tammi: This is my first time writing a one-shot, So if it sucks, then don't hold it against me. But, I still want you to review, if you hate it, thne please tell me. And, I won't write another one ever again. If you do like it, well, thank you. Maybe, I'll write another. Ok, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Bar Ten Minutes Away From Domino City  
  
Saturday, 2:00 a.m.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat there, at the counter staring down into her drink...'Ohh, what am I doing here? There's nothing, but drunkaen lowlifes...Men, too drunk to know the difference between a rat from a dog. And women, fucking with them to make money...This isn't what my life is gonna sink down too, is it?'   
  
She gulped down a little more of her beer, no longer making that funny-face, which indicated she wasn't an alcoholic. She slumped down even more in her seat. 'How can life get to be so hard, right when things were starting to look up?'  
  
A couple of beer-stained tables away, three husky guys were eying her. Ever since she had walked in, they had been mentally, undressing her. Probably, imagining different ways they could fuck her. She was in trouble, considering the fact she came alone. And to add to her problem, she had mentioned a little too loudly, that no one knew where she was.  
  
However, all the way in the back of the bar, was another man. Only two years older than her, he sat in the darkest corner of the place. He had noticed her too, he is a guy afterall. Hell, with her knee-high shorts, and sleeveless-white tanktop, not to mention those skin tight stockings, and boots...everyone had to have noticed her.  
  
But, this guy, was more subtle about it. Sure, he was planning on speaking with her, and hopefully, he would get to see her to his place...But, he wouldn't use her for sex. He wasn't planning on fucking her, then blowing her off in the morning, like those sick bastards over there.  
  
Although, he couldn't deny, that he has done that before, to other females. But, this woman is different from them. She isn't selling herself just to make easy money, nor was another dumb blonde. No, this beautiful woman, is smart, cunning, and determined. A real survivor, like himself. She was afterall, Mai Valentine.  
  
Yes, he knew her, very well. He'd seen her duel in Duelist Kingdom, tricking weak and stupid duelist with her sneaky 'psychic bit'. And she was even one of the eight finalists in Battle City.   
  
Remembering the first time he laid eyes on her, brings a nice smile to his face. A rare sight, indeed, he never smiled anymore, but watching her from afar, only made him want her more. And now, here she is, right in front of him.  
  
However, he could tell, just by watching her tonight, that many have taken advantage of her. She was at the end of her rope, he knew. He knew from personal experience, what that look meant. He frowned, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
  
  
'What time is it?' She mutters, glancing down at her, red plaid, watch...'2:15?' "I can't believe it's gotten so late." She places some money on the counter, and gathers her things. And heading out the double-doors.  
  
As she stood, and left out the doors, those three burly men, followed after her. The man in the very back, sighed. "I better go check this out." He whispered, calmly standing and taking his time out the door.  
  
"Where are my keys? I really need to get a smaller purse..." She rambled on, not noticing the tall, wide man in front of her. Accident;y, she bumped right into him. Staring up into shadowed eyes, she took a step back. "I'm soory, sir, I wasn't paying attention..." Fear starting to rise, as an evil grin formed on his face. She tried going around him, but, he wouldn't let her pass.  
  
'Calm, down, Mai...Just turn back, and head for back to the bar. Call someone to come get you.' She took her advice and turned to run, but, two guys were standing there, ready to stop her, if she even tried anything. They had her surrounded.  
  
The tallest one, which she had her back to, crept up and put his hands on her thighs, angrily, she pushed him away. "Why don't you guys, go back and drink yourselves silly?! What do you want from me?!" She shouted.  
  
"That's a dumb question. What else would these poor excuses for human beings want?"  
  
They glanced around, trying to find whoever had said that. But, no one was there.  
  
"Whoo's there?!" The smaller one asked, no reply came. One of the drunkards laughed.   
  
"Probably, some bastard, too afraid to take us on!" He said, folding his arms, all smug.  
  
The biggest one, nodded, although he was kinda wobbily. "Let's jusht focush on our new lil' bitch. Shhe's a real pretty one, I shay." The brute slurred his words, breathing down on her. She coughed and wanted to throw up, as the man's toxic breath entered her system.  
  
"Yeah, she is pretty!"   
  
  
  
"Pretty? That's it?" They all turned their attention to a particular area, where it seemed darker than anywhere else. Someone approached.  
  
He saw the three ugly-to-the-sight men; A look of utter disgust on his face. As his gaze found her's it softened. "Saying she is pretty, is an understatement. An insult to how beautiful she really is." He added, running his hand through his long hair.  
  
Mai gasped, she knew exactly who he was. 'That deep, threatening voice, those dark piercing eyes, and ofcourse, that very sexy, whitish-purple, hair...' She couldn't believe, that he was here. HAdn't Yami and Yugi, banish him, or killed him or did something to ensure he didn't come back?  
  
If they did, then why was the white-haired devil, standing right in front of her? 'I must be seeing things...That can't possibly be Bakura.' She thought.  
  
The biggest one, began laughing out lout, pointing his index finger at Bakura. Hah! Kid, yous bettah git home, it's past yours bedtiime!" This caused the other two two burst out laughing. Mai, tried to get away, but one of them, grabbed her, and threw her against a car. She hit her head against the side mirror, hitting the ground, unconsious.  
  
"Good. Now she ain't gonna give us trouble." He laughed.   
  
This caused Bakura to lose his cool exterior, as a strange sense of something unknown consumed him. His eyes narrowed, "Don't you lay another filthy hand on her, unless you don't mind, dying in the process!" He threatened, anger rising.  
  
"Grr! He's threatenin us! The bastard's threatenin us!"  
  
"Just get the fuck outta here, kid! Mind your own damn business, 'fore ya get hurt!"  
  
"I'm not leaving without her." He replied, regaining his calm, self back.  
  
"This bitch is ours, beat it, kid!"  
  
"Hell, no! This wise-ass had his Damn chance! I shay, we teach him a fuckin' lesson!"  
  
"I'm wit' you! Let'sh jusht beat the fuckin' shit outta him!! Then wes can play wit' the girl!"  
  
They all nodded, and pulled out knives and other concealable weapons. Bakura chuckled, not at all, worried. "You want to fight? I'm sorry, but I don't bother with pathetic nuisiances, like the three of you."  
  
"What?!!" All three exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used such -big- words. Let me put it in words, a five year old would understand...I don't waste time with useless scum.--Do you understand now?"  
  
The three growled, and charged for him, a flash of light hit them hard, and nothing could be seen. However, the sound of screams, could be heard echoing through the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere Away From The Bar  
  
In A Room, Of Someone's House  
  
Time? Somewhere Around 3:30 a.m.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She moaned and groaned, finally waking after getting knocked out. Her eyes open, and as the previous events flood her memory, she jumps. And finds that she is laying in someone's bed.  
  
Her heart sank, and she was going to cry, when she realized, her clothes were still on, and she didn't hurt anywhere. She sighed relieved, and took in her surroundings. The room was dark, lights off, but from what she could see, it was well taken care of.  
  
'Maybe someone had called the police, and saved me from those guys...Bakura...He must've been a dream or something.' She had begun to relax, when footsteps were heard coming closer. Fear consumed her.  
  
The doorknob turned, and in stepped a slim figure, his hair elegantly cascading down his back, her eyes went wide, and she jumped up to her feet, and she backed up against the wall, once she identified him as Bakura.  
  
"So, you've awakened." He stared over at her for a moment, then slowly made his way to her. "Did you get enough sleep?" He whispered, noses almost touching.  
  
She nodded shakily, a small smile flashing across his face. "Good. Now, then. I think there are a few things we need to get straight." His warm breath warming her shivering lips.  
  
Mai breathed, uneasily, "What things?" Her voice low, she couldn't stop her lips from shivering.  
  
His hands crept up the wall, brushing against the outline of her body. Her whole body quivered, as they continued upwards, then finally rested on each side of her head. He had her trapped between him and the wall, now. "Like names. I know yours. Mai Valentine. I couldn't never forget a name so beautiful, same goes for faces..." He paused, as she blushed. Another smile resting on his face, "...Now, do you know mine?"   
  
She nodded, trying so hard to pull her eyes away from his, but she couldn't. She was drawn to them..."Y-You're the spirit...That was in the Ring." She answered, her breath jagged.  
  
He nodded, stroking her left cheek with his hand. Her lip, trembled, like before, but this time he brought his face closer, and he caught hold of her bottom lip. She held in her breath at his touch.  
  
Bakura removed his hand, and placed his lips on her's. She froze, not sure of what to do. She thought back, to all the bad things he had done, and she placed her hands on his chest, to try to push him away...  
  
He grabbed her hands, and pushed them against the wall, she tried to free her arms, but couldn't. He dragged them high above her head. Not ever breaking their kiss.   
  
Bakura continued the kiss, by deepening it. It becoming hotter, faster, and Mai wanted to moan in delight, but, she wasn't going to admit what he was doing was...'Why? W..Why...Why is he...' Her brain was zoning out, as waves of pleasure and wild images hit her like a punch in the face.  
  
Not long after, she was returning his passion. Her mind and all voice of reason, was absent, and then, without warning, Bakura's tongue, found it's way into her mouth. She moaned, into his mouth, causing him to deepen the kiss even more.  
  
Ten minutes was now passing and he still had her against the wall, only thing different was he had let her hands fall back down to her sides, as his leaned against the wall. But, their lips had not parted yet, and Mai, began to get light-headed. She needed to breath, she wanted him to stop, but then she didn't...But he had to, or she'd pass out.  
  
"P...Please...N...N-No more...I can't...I can't take it..." She managed to get out in between their heated lip battles. He cupped her chin in his left hand, and then he pulled away, slowly.  
  
MAi breathed in some much needed air, and stared at him bewildered. 'What am I doing? This man tried to kill-' He stroked her neck gently, seducingly. She tried not to enjoy the touch, but shamefully she did. He leaned in to claim her lips again, but she held up her hands, to stop him.  
  
"I am not some wind-up sex toy...You can't make me have sex with you, and I won't let you rape-" She cut herself off, avoiding his gaze, by turning her face to the right.  
  
He brought her face up to his own, their eyes meeting once again, "If I had any intention of 'raping' you, I would have done so, whil you were sleeping. But, I didn't.  
  
Her heart pounded harder than before, and she began to whimper as his hand played with her hair. 'What are you doing?! Get away from him! He's tricking you! Don't fall for him!' Her mind shouted at her, and so she began to struggle. Trying to knock him down, but, he caught her fists and again, he pinned her to the wall.  
  
He sighed, as she whimpered. Bringing their faces close together, tears rolled down her cheeks, he shook his head, "Why are you still struggling? You can't deny, you are loving this."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." She said, although her voice decieved her. Her breath shallow, and her heart about to burst through her chest.  
  
"I see. So, then you wouldn't love this, then?" He leaned down a bit, to her neck. He ran his lips against her, as she bit her own lips, trying desperatly, to stop the moans that wanted to be heard.  
  
She was doing a good job, until, his kisses got harder. And then, even harder. It got to the point where it felt more like he was biting her, instead of kissing her. She screamed, in pain, but then agian, she also screamed in pleasure. Again she screamed, and over and over again. Her neck red, adn swollen now, she knew this was wrong...  
  
"Aaahh! Please...please! Aah, Ohhh, Please, B-Bakura...Don't do this..." She cowered, and shortly after he stopped.   
  
He stared at her, closely, "You're trembling..." His whisper very quiet, and so deep, His left cheek brushed against her's, as he out his lips to her ear, "...You're trembling, Is it out of fear?"  
  
She nodded, breathlessly. He sighed, his hot breath hitting her ear, so softly. "But, you know you want this."   
  
"I...I..." She didn't know what to say. She did love what he was doing to her. Everything he did, made her yearn for more. But, she didn't want to admit that to him.  
  
"You tremble out of fear...But, I'm not the one who scares you. Mai, you are the one you're afraid of." He replied, bringing his face back in front of her's.  
  
Confusion hit her, as thier eyes locked onto each other. "Why would I be afraid of myself?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Because you know, that I'm the only one who can give you what you what more than anything in the world...And knowing that, scares you."  
  
She gasped, "And what is it that only you can give me, and you say I want so badly? What is it?" She asked curiously.  
  
A smile, a very un-Bakura like smiled stuck on his face, as he brought her up to him, and again they kissed, but this one was different...Soft, passionate, sensual, and another feeling flooded through the kiss. A feeling that made her feel safe, and warm all over. She couldn't describe it...Lasting only two minutes, he pulled away, but only enough to see her face. He stared down into her sparkling, purple eyes, and he whispered the one thing he could give her. The one thing no one else could give her...The one thing she wanted more than anything else..."Love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tammi: Ok, review, please. This was my first one-shot ever, and I had a fun time writing it. Ok, tell me whether you hated it or liked it. Sayonara, everyone. 


	2. I'm The Only OneChapter 02

     Tammi: Here's your second chapter, I hope you like it.

                    ***********************************************************

       "Ugh…You love? What? Is that just one of your pathetic lines to get sex?" Mai hissed, pushing away from him.

       "Hmm, hmm, hm. So, then, you still don't want to believe me…Listen carefully, Mai, I don't have lines. The women whom I have 'been' with, have all done so of their own free will."

       Mai turned to him, "How do I know? How can I trust you? As I recall, you tried to kill Yugi, and Joey and well, everyone. You aren't exactly a saint."

        "Hmm, hmm… Saint. I've never been accused of acting that way, nor have I ever pretended to be. But, in my defense, it was never a part of my plan to kill little Yugi. It was the Pharaoh I was after. And, the only way I could have gotten to him, was to go after the one who's body he inhabited."

        She pointed a finger at him, "That's another thing. You used poor Ryou to your own sick advantages. You made him do things that he would never do!"

        Bakura shook his head, taking her hand into his own. "Mai, Mai, Mai… Again, you misinterpret my actions. I never said I was Ryou, it wasn't my fault they assumed I was him. And, again, I didn't make my other half, do anything. Everything I did, I did myself, you forget I sacrificed myself for the innocent little boy." His tone was that of a serious one, as he still held onto her hand.

       Mai lowered her head, "You are still evil. How could you want to kill Yami? What has he done to you?" 

       Bakura growled, dropping her hand, "What he has done, far surpasses anything I've ever done! You and your idiotic friends, may think I'm some sick lunatic, but how the hell, do you think I got that way?" His eyes were narrow, as anger shrouded his features.

       Mai didn't say anything at first, "Ok, then… What did he do to you, that was so wrong? I find it hard to believe that he could be capable of harming others as badly as you have." She stated boldly.

      He shook his head, obviously holding back anger, "Tell me. Have you any family?"

      Mai was startled by this strange question, "Uh, yeah. I do. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

      Bakura turned away from her, "Do you love them more than anything?"

      "Of course, I do."

      "Would you do anything for them?"

      "How about you just get to the point?"

      "I want you to picture them all together, and imagine yourself with them. Everyone is happy, well as happy as you can be, with scorching temperatures and a Lord, so cruel… Do you have that image?"

       "What are you-"

      "Just do it." He ordered.

      She shut her eyes, and tried as best she could to get that image he described, "Ok. I've got it."

      "Good. Now, then, you are having fun with your loved ones, when you hear something from outside."

      Mai imagined she heard something. For some reason she got the sense she actually was somewhere, in Egypt, it seemed. And, her home was plain and looked almost dilapidated. Horses approaching, and fast, it sounded. 

      "Your father runs out, then your mother. And those, footsteps are indeed horses, with the Pharaoh's minions, I mean, his servants as the riders. You, along with your siblings, peer out the window. However, before your sister and brother could see anything, you witnessed your parents killed by one of them. 

       As he said those words, she saw herself running to the window, and her parents just got killed, falling to the street, motionless. A small whimper left her lips. Before her sister and brother could see, she shoved them back, and tried to stop them from looking. However, her sister got by her, and screamed in horror as blood oozed out of the bodies.

       The riders in gold robes, turned their attention to the small house, and slowly approached. "Take our sister, to somewhere safe." Her brother, a little older than herself ordered.

      "What about you?" She called back.

      "I'll stall them, as long as I possibly can. Please, go. Go with the safety of Ra, and don't ever come back. Run and never look back. Go." Her brother said, shoving her out the back door, along with their sister.

      "B-But…"

      "Don't cry. Please, don't. You will be fine. You're strong, and no matter what happens, you will survive. I know you will."

       Tears streamed down her face, as she took her young sister's hand, and as she began to run…

       "I love you, both! So did, mother and father!" He shouted running back in the house. There was the faint sound of screaming, but she kept going. Not wanting to disobey her brother, although she felt so helpless. Perhaps, she too should have stayed, but then what about her sister.

       "I'm scared! What about-"

       "Please, just keep running! No talking!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

       After a long while of running, they made it to a small hidden tomb. Walking inside, it appeared to be safe. "Come on. I don't think anyone is inside."

       That night it was insanely cold, and the two huddled together in a corner. The younger had already drifted in a sleep. How could she possibly sleep under these conditions? Shaking violently, she slanted her head, and eventually fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

       The next morning, Mai awoke to the sun shining brightly on them. Though it had to be a hundred degrees outside, here it was still so unbelievably cold, it was then she looked down at her sister. Her lips were pale blue, along with her face… She tried to wake her, but she couldn't. Fear and worry consumed her, and she cried. "Please! Please, not you too!" 

       She screamed out, her heart feeling as if it had been broken into many small pieces, but her crying ceased, when a familiar noise came pounding in her ears. She lay her sister on the floor, and walked over to the entrance, yes…Someone on horseback. No, many people on horseback. Mai stepped out into the blinding sunlight, and hid behind a big tree, right in front of the small tomb.

        Feeling a bit guilty, leaving her sister in there, she lowered her head, but, it was too late, now. She kept hidden, not dare make a noise, as the men on horseback stopped right in front of the tomb. A couple of men dismounted, and headed inside.

        "Sir, we found the girl." Mai's eyes went wide, Oh if she had known… If she had known they would step inside, she wouldn't have left her in there. Tears fell down, giving her a major headache. 

         "But, the other isn't anywhere inside."

         "What is your command, master?"

         "Let us leave. The other, can't possibly survive out here. The child will die, no one can live out here, without water or food." A cold, emotionless voice replied.

         There was some mention of 'Dark Games' but, she was too busy holding back her sobs to pay attention. As the rest mounted they headed off. Quickly she rose to her feet, in time to see the figure of the notorious Pharaoh. The same man whom her family swore to please and follow. He was behind this… He killed her family, anger and a feeling of betrayal swallowed her. 

          She had looked up to him, despite his cruel punishments, but now… Now she would not be fooled by his false promises of peace. And, picking up a sharp stick she made a small cut on her arm. Wincing at the pain, and letting the blood drip down the length of her arm, she stared in the direction of the Pharaoh. "On my family's blood, I will make the Pharaoh, and all those who follow him regret killing my family. On my own life I swear I will."

          She stared down at the ground below her. They had taken her sister's body, which only angered her more. Now, she wouldn't even be able to bury her. Scowling at the old dilapidated tomb, she walked over to a nearby river. And along with seeing her own reflection, there was another. A tall, white-haired boy, only about a year or so older than herself, and he shared the same expression she did. 

          His face was drained of all feeling, and the blood which stained his arm, resembled her own. But, it was as if he didn't see her, as if she really weren't there. His eyes slammed shut, "I am a survivor. And no one will ever mess with me again. Nor, any others that I may love." He vowed, getting a drink from the cool river.

          Everything went black and soon, her eyes opened, and in front of her stood the same boy, but, he was older now, so was she. And gazing at him, she saw a freshly made cut across the same arm, blood dripping, without any sign of stopping. "B-Bakura?"

        He stared over at her, "You cannot possibly believe my actions are still without reason. I may enjoy the suffering of others, but, you would too, had everything so dear to you been taken away." His voice low, as if to speak any louder would cause the room to fall.

         She noticed she was sitting on the bed. Without saying a word she stood, and hesitantly hugged the former tomb robber. Her actions really shouldn't have taken him by surprise, but, it did. He hadn't expected her to just hug him, without saying something before hand. 

         Her arms tightened their grip around his waist, as she began to cry into his chest. This also came to a shock to him. Had he told this to that other girl, Anzu, it wouldn't have surprised him, but for Mai, to behave so emotionally, was unexpected. Not that he wasn't pleased, or relieved to have her hold him. It felt so comforting, so calming.

         He accepted her embrace and held her just as tightly, not wanting to let go. Although he hated himself for showing such emotions, it wasn't like him to just talk and show his pain his hurt. To him, it was like showing your weakness, but, in this case, he really wasn't disgusted with himself.

                      *********************************************************

Tammi:  Ok, I know this chapter was a little bit weird. Sorry. Anyway, I will make one more chapter, that one I promise will have the lemon, you have been askin' for. And, before you guys go tellin' me about all the strange happenings... Let me tell you, that I don't claim that ANY of these lines are true. And if by some chance they are, well, I didn't know. Ok, please review. Sayonara.


	3. The Final Chapter: Love At Last

Tammi: Ohayo! Here is the FINAL chapter. Well, lots of love to those who reviewed. ^-^ On with the chappie!

I don't own Yugioh! v.v

******************************************

I'm The Only One Who Can Give You What You Want

Third Chapter/Final Chapter

Love At Last

******************************************

     He accepted her warm embrace, holding her tightly, secretly hoping she would never let go. At any other time, the thought of showing such emotion, would have been a disgrace. To show pain and inner turmoil, and burden someone else with your own problems, proved how weak one was. However, at this particular moment, he wasn't even thinking of anything other than how comforting this hug felt.

     Ten minutes had passed, and yet, she refused to let him go. She had experienced his pain, witnessed the innocence which had been stolen, and most of all, she felt, saw, and lived the beginning of his hurt and sorrow. And, now she was crying into his chest.

     Bakura's eyes had drawn closed, and he could feel the blood dripping down his arm, still. Not a lot, but, it was starting to get dark, but, he didn't care. He no longer felt the pain that would normally be felt, had you slashed your own arm. He had done this several times before this night… What else was there to do, now that the menacing life of finding the Millennium Items was over? Nothing. There was nothing left, but, to dwell on the promise he had failed to complete.

     "… Bakura..?" She whispered, pulling back from him. His whole body leaned over, and she had to drag him over to the bed. His cut' all the blood lost, knocked him out. She ran out of the room, in search for the bathroom.

      It didn't take her long enough to find one, and quickly she came back to the room. A couple more minutes later she had him bandaged up. But… The only question now, was what to do?

     She could run away, 'I'm pretty sure I can find his keys and drive off in his car…' Or, what would happen… If she stayed? 

     It was already early morning, and she was a bit tired. But, should she really stay here? The smart thing, after all, would be to get out while she still could, right? But, was that right? After he had shared with her so much about himself? How could she do that to him? The answer… She couldn't. She just couldn't leave him, for all she knew, everything he showed her, could have been a lie. And, if it were, it would suit his personality, but, if it was true. And, if his story was true, then it would only be right to forgive him, right?

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Bakura's Home, Bedroom

     Sunday, 9:37 p.m.

     The morning sun shone brightly in the room. Bakura winced as it hit him on the face; he slowly sat up, getting ready to close the damn blinds, when he noticed something…

     More like someone. He turned his head, and to his surprise, a blonde haired woman, lay right beside him; her back to him, but she had slept in the bed with him. He tried to recall last night, and then he remembered, 'Everything was calm, quiet… I felt so relaxed, but, then everything went… dark.' He had fallen asleep? No, he had fainted, from the slash he made on his arm. 

      A low chuckle escaped his mouth as he eyed the white towel wrapped neatly around his arm. But, he was in no mood to be happy. Because the chances are, she only stayed, 'cause she had no where else to go. That, or she couldn't find the keys, or something within reason. But, her not leaving, couldn't have possibly been because of him. She wouldn't stay, just for him… Who in their right mind would?

     Thinking things like that made him angry, and just a bit sad. But why? 'I've always been alone. That's what I am. But, I knew that already. So why, do I feel so… so… What? What is it that I feel?' 

     Mai turns a bit, in her sleep, causing him to give her a quick glance. But, that glance turns into a long stare instead. 

     'Is it her? Is she the reason why I have begun to re-experience feelings such as hope, love, and even trust? Hmm. How troublesome and annoying the human heart can be.' He thought to himself, as he turned his gaze away from the sleeping girl.

     His eyes shut once more, leaning his head against the backboard. He lay there in the silence, letting the sun heat his pale body; He was in peace. As strange as it sounds, but, he truly felt happy. 

     And, as foolish as it sounds, he truly believes it's because of her. They only met a couple of times, and even then, never talked one on one. But, he had always admired her from a distance. Smart, brave, and confident in her own abilities. A small smile crept up on his face, as he thought more about the blonde next to him.

     Mai slowly woke up, but notice his shadow leaning over her. He was awake, so she slowly sat up. To her surprise though, his back was against the back wall and he seemed to be in his own world. And, apparently this 'world' he was in, made him happy, since the sweetest smile she had ever seen crept up on his face.

     She watched him quietly, not wanting to interrupt him, but, as she watched, she became more drawn to him. He wasn't like how she remembered him. Why, not once, had he mentioned the Millennium Items or anything. He had changed, and it seemed for the better. She shut her eyes tightly, and placed her lips on his. 

     Bakura's eyes opened widely, but, did he stop this kiss? No. Instead, he kissed back, and gently leaned her back, with no resistance from her. How beautifully she moaned and how gently she rubbed his back.

     Sure, she had moaned last night, but, not like this. She wasn't holding back anymore. His hand slid under her back, as the other stroked her cheek. Mai found her way under his shirt, and massaged his muscled chest. 

      Bakura moaned at her soft touch, and the hand which had been stroking her cheek began to undo her top. She did the same to his shirt. Both stopped, however, as only a few buttons were left to undo. She stared up at him, as he stared down at her. "Mai…" He whispered, so seductively.

      "I know… You're the only one who can give me what I want."

      "No. It's the other way around. All I've ever wanted, was love. Only you can give that to me…" Bakura whispered and quickly got rid of her top. He kissed the base of her neck, her gasps and moans edging him lower… Which he did, and began sucking on her lovely nipples…….

      --And, with the loud screams of pleasure and deep growls of ecstasy, we leave them to their privacy. 

*************************************

End Chapter

Story Complete

**************************************

Tammi: Ok. Tell me what you think. Oh, Also, I was planning on making a story similar to this one, except, you get to find out what happens to Ryou-chan. What do you think? Should I? Well, anyway, guys… Later!


End file.
